The Never Ending Day
by RogueSenshi
Summary: When Draco woke up one morning he had no idea that that day would be the only one he could live indefinately, or that it would teach him valuable lessons for life.
1. The Day Begins

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story related to J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series is owned by me. Only the plot and idea for this story is mine.  
  
I was dreaming about Blaise when this weird noise interrupted and it took my mind a while to realize it was my magical alarm going off, signaling the beginning of another day. As soon as I opened my eyes I knew it was going to be a.....I wouldn't say bad day but definitely one you did not want to go through. Ever had one of those where you just knew it would suck? Well this was one of them.  
  
I looked over to see Crabbe and Goyle slobbering away on their beds. Perfect time to steal the shower. Of course this is how I start every morning. For some reason this one seems strange to me though. I get up and take my ritual shower and as I come out it is hard to miss Blaise, sitting on my bed waiting for me.  
  
"Draco, baby, why did you not wait to take your shower? I wanted to help you wash." She said while pouting.  
  
"Sorry Blaise but you know I can't wait to take a shower for fear of not getting one. Crabbe and Goyle take forever to bathe."  
  
"Yes and no matter how long they take they still look filthy when they come out. Oh well maybe I will get up earlier tomorrow and shower with you. Till then lets go to breakfast."  
  
"As you wish Blaise."  
  
I guess you don't really have to ask why I am dating Blaise. She is the best looking girl in Slytherin and the easiest lay to boot. I could probably have anyone in Slytherin but I hate having to work hard for things unless I am in the mood for a challenge. As we reach the Great Hall I see the one girl in the entire school that would be impossible for me to have and thus the one I hurt the most.  
  
Hermione Granger.....the know it all Gryffindor. How I loath her and yet I can never really stop thinking about her. As much as I hate to say it she is my one true weakness because she is the one and only thing in this world I can not have. It is a known fact what I can't have is what I work the hardest to have. I have spent my entire time at Hogwarts studying her and the way she does things. I could tell you the way she eats or the way she studies but still I could not really tell you anything about her.....the real person.  
  
Only two people in the entire world I would think really do know her; that would be her two best friends Potter and Weasley. I don't really understand why she is friends with them. While they are not as stupid and absent minded as Crabbe and Goyle they are still stupid and definitely not in the same league as Herm.....Granger.  
  
While Blaise is the best looking in Slytherin, Granger is the best looking in the school, though she will never realize it and does not ever take notice of all the stares she receives from the vast male population of Hogwarts. Every girl knows it too but all Slytherin females spend their time attempting to hurt her self-esteem, but all of them also know that nothing they say ever penetrates her mind.  
  
Not to gloat but there is only one person in the entire school that can even get a reaction out of her, and that would be me. I don't even have to really try to hurt her and she reacts, whether it is her stomping off in a huff or turning to insult me back she always reacts. That is including the time in third year when she slapped me on our way back from Care of Magical Creatures. She and Potter were and has been the only person to lay a hand on me, besides my father...but that is another matter entirely.  
  
It is second before I realize Granger is staring back at me with a look of pure confusion written on her face. I only glare at her and turn to "listen" to what Blaise is saying to me. I passed through breakfast without really eating anything and left afterwards for double potions with the Gryffindors. As I walk in I notice, as usual, Granger has dragged Potter and Weasley to the front row and has sit down ready for a new class.  
  
Potter and Weasley are leaned over talking to eachother and I just know it is about Quidditch by the way Granger shakes her head and returns her attention to the front of the room just as Snape walks in. As I am still not in my seat he gives me a hard look and I sit next to Blaise.  
  
"Very well, now that we are all ready to work, today we will be brewing a pretty complicated potion. Have any of you every heard of the Polyjuice potion? Besides Miss Granger? Well Mr. Weasley what do you think it does then?" comes Snape's greasy voice.  
  
"Well Professor it is a potion that will temporarily turn a person into the physical form of another." Well what do you know Weasley had the right answer!  
  
"Yes.....that is correct. Now this potion is difficult to brew and will take a month to finish. Now take out all of the materials you will need and begin making the potion, the instructions are on the board."  
  
Granger instantly begins on the potion, I can't help but notice that she doesn't even glance at the board once. She just digs into the potion. Knowing her she researched the potion over the summer just in case she would have to make it. But I also can't help but notice that both Potter and Weasley also start instantly and only glance up occasionally to make sure they are on track. They know how to brew this too? I know how to do it because my father taught me years ago, so how do they know how to make it? This potion is only allowed to be brewed with explicit permission from a ministry official or in our case our potions professor. Well no time to think on it I have to do this as well.  
  
Two hours later we are all emerging from the potions classroom and I can't help but terrorize the Gryffindor Trio.  
  
"Well look here, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood all tired out from a hard days work in potions class."  
  
"Back off Malfoy before....."  
  
"Before you what Weasley? Hit me? Like I am really scared of you."  
  
"No you are only afraid that Voldemort might not find you suitable enough to lick his boots clean in the morning." Came a voice from behind the two boys in front of me.  
  
"Well Granger has a mouth on her and if I were her I would keep it shut tight!" I stated, only slightly raising my voice.  
  
"Oh and what am I supposed to be afraid of you Malfoy? You would never lay a hand on me."  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Snape bellowed over the crowd," YOU SHOULD ALL BE ON YOU WAY TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!"  
  
No one answered as we all turned and headed to our next classes. The rest of the day passed by quickly. Blaise and I skipped lunch to have "quality time" in the common room together, and before I knew it I was laying back down to go to sleep.  
  
As I fall asleep I dream of Blaise and in the morning my alarm went off. I wake up and for some reason it feels like I have done this before, and of course I know I have, I wake up every day. I go in and get my shower before Crabbe and Goyle wake up and as I walk into the room again...God this seems so familiar. Blaise is sitting on my bed waiting for me.  
  
"Draco, baby, why did you not wait to take your shower? I wanted to help you wash." She said with her best pout.  
  
Something was definitely wrong...this was too much déjà vu for one morning. I just forget about it and go on with my day not knowing why I had a sudden flair for déjà vu attacks. 


	2. Freedom

Here I am again. I know it has been forever since I wrote this but here is the second chapter. This is in narrator POV so I can write it easier. As well, Rivka Leah this is based off of Groundhog Day. I was watching it one day and I came up with this story.  
  
Throughout the whole day Draco had the worst Déjà vu. He could not shake the feeling that he had done all of this before. As he lay down to go to sleep that night he had the weird sense that the next day would be even worse.  
  
The next morning he heard his alarm go off and immediately he got up and went into the bathroom. He took his time showering like he always did and when he was done he slowly went to the door and peeked out. As he had expected Blaise was sitting on his bed looking annoyed. Finally he walked out and the day restarted.  
  
"Draco, baby, why did you not wait to take your shower? I wanted to help you wash." Blaise asked him.  
  
"I have got to get out of here...Blaise could you do me a favor and slap me?" Draco asked to her astonishment.  
  
Dutifully she did as he asked but it did nothing to clear his head. He had to wonder why this was happening to him, what had he done to deserve what was happening to him? He could not endure the day again and decided to skip his classes. For two hours he just sat on his bed contemplating what was happening to him and how much he hated it.  
  
I can't do anything anymore!! I am doomed to live the same day over and over again, the same thing every day...but wait a minute if that were the case I could not be sitting here I would be out there attending classes and living the same day I did yesterday. I can do what ever I want!!! And what is more I can't be punished for it! This isn't so bad after all!  
  
Now enlightened to this Draco could not help but go out and test his theory. The second he got out of the common room he saw his first chance. Snape was walking down the corridor on his way to his classroom. An idea quickly came to Draco's devious mind. He pulled out his wand but as he was about to say the spell someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Malfoy what the hell are you thinking?" Hermione Granger asked.  
  
"Damn you Mudblood, what the hell are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Ferret Boy. Now what were you going to do to Snape?"  
  
"Why do you care? You hate him." "Because it is still wrong! You are not supposed use magic this way, especially not on a professor!"  
  
"Oh look who is all good and noble. Do you always follow the rules Granger?"  
  
"Arg I don't know why I even bother." As she said this she walked back down the corridor in a huff. Draco could not help but watch her ass as she did so.  
  
Suddenly he had the best of ideas. This day may be over but tomorrow would be the same thing, for everyone else. He would have the forbidden fruit and he would enjoy it. 


	3. Bonding over IPODs

Hi to anyone who might happen to be still reading this fic. A couple days ago I decided to try and update all of my fanfiction after realizing that some hadn't been updated in 3 years. I don't know where the time goes but now I am trying to get them all updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah anything surrounded by apostrophes (') is thought.

By Draco's count it had been the equivalent of two weeks since his days started to replay over an over again and he was really starting to enjoy himself. He could do anything and no get in trouble, could piss off anyone he wanted cause the next day they wouldn't remember a thing, and he was really enjoying all the carefree sex that came with his days. The only thing that put a damper on everything was he was no closer to figuring out Granger than he was when the whole thing started.

Rounding the corner into the library he saw the object of his frustration and almost glared at her.

'Well might as well settle for making her day a bit more miserable'

"Hey Mudblood! Finishing up Potty and Weasel's homework so they don't fail and you have leave them behind?" Draco asked sarcastically.

When she didn't even respond to him Draco walked around to the other side of the table to be right in front of her but even that didn't get her attention. Finally Draco brought a hand down hard on the table top in front of him and instantly Hermione's head snapped up in surprise. After seeing who it was the disturbed her Hermione glared and went back to the assignment she was working on.

"You can't ignore me that easily Granger. Granger! MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled at her.

Almost growling Draco hit the table again and Hermione finally looked up at him. Rolling her eyes she reached up to her ear and took something out of it.

Sighing she asked, "Can I help you with something ferret boy?"

Draco didn't answer right away but he was looking in confusion as the small piece of plastic Hermione had taken out of her ear. Unconsciously Draco reached out for it but snapped back to attention when Hermione pulled it closer to herself and away from him.

"What the hell is that and why was it in your ear?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione regarded him with suspicion, "Its an ear bud, it allows me to listen to music. What did you want?"

Draco cocked his head to the side, "Listen to music on what there is nothing around here to play music on."

Realizing he would not go away until his curiosity was fed she lifted up a small square object no bigger than the palm of her hand into his view.

"It's called an IPOD it is muggle technology. Feel better now that you know Malfoy?" Hermione explained.

"Muggle technology doesn't work on Hogwarts grounds so how in the world can you use that?" Draco inquired.

Sighing Hermione answered, "I can use this because Professor Dumbledore used a spell on it that allows it to work. Now unless there is anything else you want to pester me about I am going back to my homework, shouldn't you be doing yours?"

"But how does it play music? It makes no sense to me it is just a little square thing," Draco rambled, "Can I try it out?"

The second the question was out of his mouth Draco realized how stupid he sounded but rather than telling him no Hermione calmly handed the ear bud over to him.

Answering the questioning look on his face Hermione smiled, "That is the one for your right ear all you have to do it just slide it in and it will stay."

Draco sat down and hesitantly put the ear bud in his right ear, "This feels weird."

"It takes a while to get used to it but don't worry I'm sure you will despise it and never have to put one in again," Hermione quipped.

Without warning Hermione pressed the play button and the song she had been listening to before being interrupted began again. Hermione almost laughed at the different emotions that played out on Draco's face; shock, amazement and then amusement as the lyrics of the song sunk in. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing; Draco was actually smiling not his usual smirk but an honest to god smile.

Draco looked up at her still smiling, "'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy'? And here I would think the innocent Hermione Granger would blush at hearing such lyrics."

Reaching over to him Hermione plucked the ear bud out of Draco's ear, "Guess you don't as much about me as you think you do."

Before Draco could respond Hermione grabbed her things and exited the library. Draco continued to smile to himself; this was definitely a turning point in his plan.

They next morning Draco woke up in a good mood, hoping that the small step he made the day before would continue to yield more. Getting up quickly he exited the room before Blaise showed up and went to take his morning shower in the prefect's bathroom. Draco decided that today he would actually go to class even though he knew exactly what he would be "taught."

On his way down to potions Draco spotted Hermione walking with Harry and Ron; the later two where talking animatedly about something but Hermione was simply walked along side them. Looking closer Draco spotted the white cords leading up to her ears and smiled. Taking a quicker pace Draco caught up with the trio and intentionally ran into Harry to garner their attention.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco exclaimed.

"You watch where you're going Malfoy!" Harry countered.

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry's unimaginative response, "Whatever Potter," he stated as he walked away but then he looked back and Hermione, "Nice IPOD Hermione."

Hermione stared after Draco in confusion and shock with two questions running through her head; why was Draco being nice to her and how the hell did he know what an IPOD was?

Well my brain official shut down. Hope you liked the chapter and please review cause I love to read them.


End file.
